Swimming Deep
by KerriRose286
Summary: When your life is cast into chaos and you don't know who you can trust, will you find the will to swim or sink? This is my first attempt at writing stories, so sorry in advance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My fingers were numb and yet still feeling raged through my mind. My muscles screamed, demanding a response that I was incapable of giving, no movement, no relief, no mercy.

The hand, pure strength holding me there. The voice, telling me it will be ok. Myself, suffering.

Please let it be it, I can't do this anymore, please no more, no more.

My eyes were sore, clamped shut and trying to hide from the underlying truth that I faced. The pain of not being hurt but the understanding that my body knew that it had been beaten grew, no, thrived on me.

My body was dead, no struggle was left, no energy to fight back, nothing stopping my end from coming.

I couldn't do anything. Nothing could help me now.

I opened my mouth and allowed the tidal wave to clean my body, wipe away all the wrong doings of my life, pure for judgement.

I could hear the blurred murmur of shouts, chaos getting control of the outside world, out side of my mind.

People, not just one, were in the room. The door wide and glowing, smoking.

The hand let go and I dropped to the floor, my body limp and unresponsive, slumped against the bath. The people left quickly, turning right at the blaze, the flames licking at the frame of the door. The artic cold water on my back was little relief from the smoke that consumed my lungs, snatching at the very air I longed for.

A figure, stood in the doorway, stood miles away from me it seemed. Dark with the glow of my death behind him, I welcomed it.

Death seemed so kind, giving me salvation from the pains and evils of life, offering me sanctuary from it all.

I've found my peace, accepted what was to come, braced and ready.

He just stood there, glance over me and turned. He walked away. The light off his back reflecting on me. His two wings, crossed and long, shining bright on his shoulder blades.

Death had left, but not with me.

Was I not good enough for him, am I not worthy to die?

The smoke billowed in through the door, blocking out the light that gave me hope, the flames that raged and offered me redemption and death. It was coming but it was taking its time.

I had excepted death, I wasn't afraid of it, what was to fear but the end of something and the beginning of nothing?

Two people appeared in the doorway, one with brilliant red hair and the other blond. The red head was smaller, lean in build but both held themselves strong. The blond, distinctively male, was taller. The image of an angle and a demon stood before me. Was this why death had left, to let the two sides argue about who should have me? The up or the down, the blessed or condemned.

The two were talking, they were saying something but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The smaller red head laughed, the laugh one of a females. The female, Eve, tempted by the snake to eat from the forbidden tree and condemned into a life of exile from the garden of Eden, had come for me. Showing her dominance over the male Adam and claiming me, but both still stood there, in the doorway.

Why don't they take me? Why do they let me suffer? Why don't they end my life swiftly?

The two, my angle and demon, left in the same direction as death. The smoke now consuming the room I was in, there was no hope for me now.

Why did they leave? Was it not my time, am I suppose to live?

My muscles were no longer demanding my attention and the control and power I had over my body was returning.

I am not going to die.

My hands gripped the side of the bath and using every muscle I could use, pulled myself up to my knees. My spine twisted and turned under the sudden change of position and a yelp escaped my throat. The pain that had long since gone had returned, burning through every cell in me. I could feel the heat behind me, bullying me to fall back down, driving me past my limits.

My lungs were lifted, held high within the smoke, causing me to choke and gag on nothing but the air.

I had to move.

The last of my energy, the small spark that I had left, my muscles screamed as I got to my feet.

I was up, there was no stopping me now. I put my right foot first, still clutching the bath and leaning against the wall, blood streamed down from my forehead. The weight of my body shook my ankles and knees.

Left foot, my hands left the wall and bath rim, leaving me unsupported and unbalanced. I had to move or I will die. Death hadn't claimed me and neither did his angle or demon. I was not going to die today.

Slowly I made my way to the door-frame, the heat intensifying with every advance I made. Brighter and brighter, hotter and hotter, I was standing in the doorway, the frame buckled and splintering.

Left or right?

Do I follow my captures right, or death and his apprentices left?

Turning left, I ran as fast as I could, my heart pounding as feeling returned to my muscles, the control that I lacked for so long returned.

The corridor itself was a tunnel of rage and anger, flames spiralling with the up draft from ahead. Wind? An exit.

The world was turning fast, hurtling past me as I made my way down the endless corridor. There was no sign of human life anywhere, all had left.

My mind and memory was back and sharp, fresh with the adrenaline that flowed through my blood.

I stopped abruptly. The sheer noise was overwhelming, what was I doing? How could I be so stupid and miss it?

All along the corridor were windows, boarded up and sealed, but an exit never the less. Using my foot and all of my body weight that I could, I rocked into the window, gently easing away at the rusted aged screws that blocked my way out. Back and forth, harder and harder until the screws gave out, falling outside the building and plummeting down the wall to the ground.

Four stories high, I was on the fourth floor. The black of night was lit up like the Fourth of July by the glow of the building. But I had to get out.

My judgement and mind still distorted, I leaned my body out of the window, lifting my legs up and over. My hands clamped onto the window still, glass slicing the flesh on my fingers. My legs dangled down the wall, swaying in the wind that blew up into the window.

Lowering my chin as much as I could, my face pressed hard against the wall, I couldn't see a lot. The wall was plain, no foot holes or ledges, just a smooth surface to the ground four stories below.

I tried to pull myself up as the truth dawned on me, the hight was inescapable.

My arms burned with the weight of me, fatigue setting in.

I could not pull myself up.

My arms dropped back down, letting me hang above the unforgiving ground.

The night sky was ablaze with the shine of millions of stars, looking down on me, giving me sympathy and hope. My hands gave way and I closed my eyes.

I landed in a broken pile on the cold harsh ground. I couldn't feel my body; the energy had since escaped my hold. There were people running towards me, a dark shadow and a flash of red and blond following, emerging from the unknown. I couldn't make out who they were but looked familiar, my vision blurred and my head lightened.

The men around me where the last people I was ever going to meet, this was it, I wasn't going home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a hum, a constant drown of engines purring into life. I was in a metal room, with padded floor and walls with survival equipment and buttons. The door, a sliding panel on the side had an emergency release handle. It struck me, I was in a helicopter.

I couldn't see out of the window but I could feel the speed I was travelling, we were high and obviously not in busy air space.

Lowering my chin as much as I could with the neck brace I had on, I looked around.

I could hear voices down the far end by my feet but couldn't see them. Their accents were distinctively American, but where in America I wouldn't know. I recognised one, a female, her laugh still fresh in my mind, I heard her respond to the name Scarlett. I think she was the closest to me, her voice the loudest and most controlling of the group.

I could only see from her waist up as of the position I was in. She was in military wear, camouflage jacket with a wide black belt. She was turned, talking to someone but nobody replied. The fall must have affected my hearing.

Someone must have noticed I was awake and aware, because a man with doctor written on his shirt came over to my shoulder.

I looked up at him, giving him my best poker face, I was not going to break again.

He was tapping me on my shoulder, obviously trying to get a response. I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes.

He continued to tap, this time on both shoulders but I gave him no response. He left me alone.

Time to think. I couldn't open my eyes without being noticed but I had to do something. I had no idea where I was or where I was going or who was taking me there?

I listened to the conversation around me, trying to place the voices to what I just sore. I could only hear the woman, Scarlett, answering questions that were never asked. The rest sat in silence except for the occasional burst of laughter spurred on by nothing.

The doctor I assume was wiping my inner elbow with a damp tissue, cleaning the area of my veins.

I felt a sharp prick on the inside of my elbow, forcing its way into my flesh. The feeling that followed was strange, a spreading that moved its way through my limbs to the very tips of my fingers and toes. It was good, even happy.

My mind fell to ease, it was like swimming but not having to breath, forever able to drift through life without a care. The flood of numbness over me was overwhelming and welcoming at the same time.

I was deep, plummeting down slowly, sinking. I was gagging, struggling to breath, gasping. Surrounded by water, up and down, a never ending abyss of light, clear water. It was peaceful. It was an uneasy peace, a peace I knew was fake.

But I could not focus on the world I was force into leaving, just the fact that I was drowning. I knew I wasn't drowning, that it was an experience that was artificial, an effect of medication, but it was still happening.

I was scared, I could do nothing but wait it out, feeling my lungs shut down and my mind starve. It was insanity.

I could feel my body dying, but it wasn't happening, but it felt so real.

I closed my eyes, I could shut out this fantasy, I could pretend like it wasn't happening because it wasn't.

Something was touching me, rubbing my right arm. I dare not open my eyes incase I was still drowning, that it was a trap to resume my suffering. It was soft, covered in cloth, rough but soothing. It was something to distract myself, to anchor myself down.

Slowly tracing the inside of my arm, I focused intently, watching blindly the feeling of a hand going up and back down. Simple, basic, primitive. But at the same time, so meaningful.

The feeling stopped. Now there was nothing. No longer was I drowning, but now, once again, I was laying down on a stretcher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you think it's her then?"

A females voice, piercing the air like a knife, doubtingly clear. Who do they think I am? I'm not important, not worth anyone's time. Certainly not this sort of attention.

Me? Why me?

"She acts like it, not many kids can do what see did last night"

She was the only person talking, her accent strong against the silence that followed. I could hear some movement, like someone moving there arms, possibly trying to get comfortable.

"I suppose, but she wouldn't have been there if she wasn't, would she?"

There was a long pause.

"I know, but she was never found, it's still a possibility, you know that!"

She was almost crying. From this strong woman I saw to a broken girl I hear, it must be bad. She's sniffling, trying to hold back tears.

"Rebecca's body was found, but Anna's wasn't, it's not confirmed that she shared the same fate"

A males voice, British this time, spoke up. An awkward silence followed. This was horrible, why was I here, I don't deserve to be here, I haven't done anything to be here.

I heard someone get up and leave abruptly, without giving any explanation or reason why to the others in the helicopter. I don't know who or where they went.

What was happening? Why me?

I opened my eyes lazily, blinded by the harsh glare of the lights above me. I knew they were bright but this was worrying. I felt like I was on an operating table.

"What about DNA? That would prove whether she is or isn't. Lifeline?" The female piped up again.

I was now able to see my surrounding. I was still in the helicopter, with the buttons and screens showing pointless numbers and letters.

"Hello?" A voiced from above, still American, so I instinctually looked.

The doctor was right above me. My heart rate instantly increased, flashing up on one of the many screens. He quickly held a bag of clear liquid above my head; a cable dangled down, ending below my range of sight. I tried to drop my chin to see where it was connected to but to no avail as a neck brace limited my movement. Scared, I tried to move my arms but they were fastened down by my sides.

I was captured again.

"Shhhh, please, calm down. We're here to help, relax"

Relax. Relax?

"Who are you?" My voice quivered as I tried to appear strong. "Who are you? Where am I going?"

The doctor looked at me, then to the others in the room.

I panicked. Using all the strength I could, I pulled at both my wrists. Red with strain and sore, my left wrist came loose. Quickly I pulled my right free.

The doctor was now on me, his arms pinning my shoulders down. The others were strapped down to their seats but were trying to unbuckle themselves. If I was going to get out I had to do it quickly.

Placing my hands on the doctor's shoulders, I pushed up. Giving myself some room, I twisted and turned until my right leg was free. I swung out to the left, then up, dislodging the doctor and throwing him onto the padded floor.

I sat up quickly and undid all the remaining restraints, but before I could get up the doctor was back on me. This time he held me form behind and wrapped his arms around me. Simple, I slammed my head back into his forehead and then my elbow into his ribs. He let go and fell to the ground.

Turning to face the others, the girl was already up and coming closer and a man dressed all in black was coming out of the cockpit. I had to think quickly. I stepped back, leaning right up against the wall. But this part of the wall wasn't covered in screens, but instead had several backpacks and a leaver. It was a door.

"No!"

I didn't think. The next thing I knew was that I was falling.

The air was rushing past me, the ground below a blend of greens and browns.

The helicopter above me was already miles away it seemed, the door just a small hole compared to the sheer size of the craft. I never realised how huge it was from the inside.

A figure jumped out, all in black, like a bullet heading straight for me.

I realised how slow I was falling, how his straight, pencil like shape meant that he fell faster and was catching up.

Putting the backpack I assumed contained a parachute on my back, I did the same in the hope that he wouldn't catch me.

All I could hear was a ruffling of my clothes, the sound so load it seemed impossible to come of soft cotton. I dared not look above to see how close my captive was getting, but looked instead to the quickly approaching ground.

For reassurance I put my hand to my shoulder, hoping for a strap or something to pull so my parachute deploys. I found one to my relief. It was a parachute I grabbed and not some pointless bag full of rubbish.

I now could see a river below me, meandering left and right. I could also see the contours of the land, the hills and the plains. I was getting ever nearer to it.

When do I pull my chute?

I didn't want to pull it too soon as it would mean I slow down and my pursuer would catch me, but to late and I wouldn't slow down enough before I hit the ground.

Seconds turned to minutes, closer and closer, waiting for the moment I pull my parachute.

I heard a ruffle from above and instinctively looked. He had pulled out a parachute. He was still some distance away but he had gained enough for me to worry.

I pulled my strap and braced myself. It was like someone had grabbed my collar like at school and slammed me into the lockers. The sudden jolt made my head spin and a scream to escape.

I had never used a parachute before, I had no clue what I was doing.

I looked up to see the cloth fill with air and the ropes tense. However two of them weren't.

A moment had passed before I realised that's what steers the thing, I released a gasp of air I forgot I was holding and reached up.

After a bit of pulling I got the hang of it. Pull the left one to turn left, pull the right to turn right.

It was actually quite graceful and elegant, flying through the air. The sun above beaming over me, a torch to guide me through this chaos.

How could this have all happened?

My legs hit the trees as I forgot I was still descending. The force and momentum from the parachute dragged me across the tree tops, scraping away at my legs and hips, moving up to my chest, head and arms before some of my lines broke.

I fell between the trees, bouncing off one branch to the next, stopping abruptly about 14 feet off the ground. My parachute had snagged on one of the branches. I was temporarily safe.

Hanging in the trees, I was helpless. I could now feel the blood trickling down my face, the iron taste thick in my mouth.

But I couldn't stay here, my pursuer would be coming for me.

Swinging, left and right, forward and backward, I tried to reach one of the trees.

Miles away it seemed, then only metres, then just centimetres, my finger tip scratching the bark, gotcha. Pulling myself closer, I tried to undo the clips holding me to the parachute. The lines were too tight it seemed so I had to climb up the tree about a metre to loosen them. The clips and buckles came off and I was free.

Climbing down, taking care with every step, slowly I reached the bottom. The ground was damp and covered in dead vegetation. It was a forest, and a big one for that.

The sound of birds and insects around me was deafening, but a nice sound never the less. It was beautiful in comparison to the city sirens and traffic.

I started walking, I don't know what direction I went in or where I planed to get to, just that it was down hill and away from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The valley I walked down was steep sided and enclosed, a small stream, more like just a trickle of water, flowed down between the hills. The stream itself was barely the width of my foot, but I followed it down. Anything to hide my footsteps the better.

The trees towered high above me, making me paranoid that at any moment, the man dressed in black would jump out and get me. Every noise made me jump, I was shaking. The shadows cast by the branches, even though at midday, appeared like something off a horror movie. The claws of darkness scratching away at any sanity I had left.

Only now did I realize the extent of my injuries, with some pieces of glass still in my hands from when I climbed out the window. My left knee was bandaged up with a support, the bandage was a deep crimson red but dry. It had stopped bleeding a while ago. My ribs were also now sore, from both the parachute and my abduction. The club used was still fresh in my mind, deep blue with a red, the same colour as my bandage, snake printed on.

The stream I was walking down met at a confluence with a small river. I was still high in the mountains and a long way from the coast.

Civilisation and settlement populated the coasts and river sides, that's what I learned in geography, that it's easy links with communications, so if ever I was lost I should head downstream. But downstream is where he'd expect me to go.

I'd head up stream and wait out, only for a couple of days, just long enough that they'd leave me alone.

I heard the roar of a helicopter overhead, this one smaller than the one I jump from. It just flew over me, it didn't slow down or change directions, just flew away. Did they not see me?

I started heading up the river, trying to get as far away as I could. The current was surprisingly strong for such a small flow, or maybe I was just tied.

The woodland was full of pines and ash trees, and the cold breeze sent shivers down my spine. It wasn't the Arctic but it had to be close, possibly Southern Canada or Russia. Not cold enough for snow to settle but cold never the less.

The ground quickly became marshy with a potent smell of stale water from either side of the river. I could see through the trees now the large expanse of woodland to my right. In the far distance I could see a parachute draped over the trees, my parachute. I stopped to congratulate my self, I hadn't realised I had walked so far. It was only a dot on the green sea from where I stood.

Surely I had walked far enough. Looking up I assessed the gentle slope. It wasn't very steep but it did keep going for what seemed like miles. Just a little but further, just to find some shelter, just a little bit further.

The night drew in and the cold with it. Darkness and a bitter wind. Off my path, across from the river stood a large tree with exposed roots. It was close to toppling, but it looked stable enough. The ditch at its base, facing up the hill and away from the parachute, seemed such a good idea.

Collecting foliage and fresh leaves, I filled the trough so that it made a bed. The tree itself was perfect, offering any number of branches to climb up if someone did come, but I felt far enough away to be safe.

The sky above showed no signs of rain or bad weather, and the warmth within the ditch was comforting and welcoming. I felt secure, safe amongst the trees.

Just as I start to fall asleep a noise alarms me, wide awake and ready to pounce, I find I'm faced by a startled rabbit. It scampered off into the ground a fair distance from where I laid.

If there's one, there's bound to be more.

Finding the hole I stick my hand in, reaching as far as I could I felt nothing. As I pulled out my arm I realised how hungry I was. My stomach was cramping but I pushed that feeling away. The more I think of it, the more hungry I will get.

I moved away from the rabbit hole, crouching down and peering in, I could see nothing. Jiving up, I crawled back to my ditch, the less I think about food the better.

All I could hear was insects, the buzz of their wings through the air and piercing the night. There were lizards and frogs as well, placed amongst the branches and foliage, almost invisible until they pounced. One elegant and majestic movement, so quick and agile but deadly to the prey. First it's long tongue, then the jaws, then nothing experienced by the victim, so sudden, so unexpected.

I got up slowly and made my way towards the rabbit hole. Last time it was expected, it was slow, it was clumsy. But not this time.

My hand advanced, plunging deep into the ground. A soft fur scurried under my palm yet I didn't let go. Instead I pulled it out so that I could hold it in both hands.

It scratched and clawed at my hands, the cuts from the glass extended and worsened. I held it tighter, determined not to let go. I had to kill it. It had to die for that I could eat.

"I'm so sorry" I told it, it's small cries echoing in the night. I heard the woods fall silent, like the world was watching, judging me on the crime I was going to commit.

It stopped moving.

It's blooded and battered head drooped lifeless as I moved my fist away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" I whispered.

I placed the rabbit under one of the roots, wrapped up in my jacket so no animals could take it. I had done some horrible act, I deserved a meal from it.

I couldn't just eat it like it was, I had to prepare and cook it. Cooking would require a fire but if I lit one, my pursuer would easily find me. So I decided to leave it until morning and until then I would sleep.

Secure in my bed it seemed, the forest became restless. The insects resumed their buzz, the lizards and frogs continued to feast, my prey had been beaten and the prospect of food kept my hunger at bay. As the night continued, the larger animals came out. I didn't see them, they hunted within the shadows, but the sound of their battle cries, the howls of wolves and the hoots from the owls overhead, was enough to put me on edge. I wasn't just being hunted by a man dressed head to toe in black, but the entire woods could be my enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke the next morning frozen. My hair and clothes were brittle and frosted, my skin felt blue and I was unable to move my fingers. I didn't think it would get so cold.

I had taken my jacket off to wrap around the rabbit which had long since gone. Taken from it's hiding spot, I felt like nothing could hide. I couldn't hide.

Looking over the tree tops, the parachute that was draped over the canopy had also gone. That was my sense of direction, my point of reference and familiarity, the only difference I had made to show me where to go and now it's gone. I had no idea where I was or where to go, everything was so similar, for all I knew I could be wondering round in circles.

Cold, a fire to warm me up would be spotted so I decided to walk. I don't know where I was walking, but I knew I had to move. He could find me if I stayed.

I decided to walk away from the river, across the hillside instead of up. The river had hidden my footprints well I hoped but now to take a different path that would be unpredictable. I had no reason to move away from the river that hid my steps, so I would. I didn't want to be predictable.

Walking for hours it seemed, my stomach started to ache. Each step seemed like a chore, an unnecessary effort that I could and should avoid. In the distance, more trees, more hills, more distance to cover. It went on forever it seemed.

Slumped against one of the many trees, I struggled to catch my breath. What if I died here? Right here, nobody will ever find me. Nobody knows where I am.

How would mum react? Does she even know I'm missing?

Ironic really. Mum never liked me walking home alone, she always wanted someone to walk with me or came to pick me up from school. I never really knew why, I had always thought of my mum as being paranoid, worrying about stuff that would never happen. How wrong was I?

It's funny, what are they doing right now? As I sit here, starving, dehydrated, my injuries dirty and surely infected, my parents and friends are at home with no idea what's happening other than the fact that I never made it home.

Something touched my shoulder. It was still touching my shoulder. It didn't let go of my shoulder.

I didn't want to look, it's fingers were outstretched, reaching to the base if my neck.

It moved I front of me. A black blur?

I opened my eyes. A man was stood there, but not the man following me. This man was dressed in a brown coat, with a white beard and wrinkles. A Canadian accent, offering water and a place to rest. I didn't hesitate to say yes. He carried me up the hill, told me about how he'd seen me walking between the trees, I just stayed quiet and nodded.

I was so grateful, his cabin was small and roomy, hidden in the trees and by the hills. He gave me food, warm stew that melted as it sank down neck. He said he would look after me, it all happened so quick, my body limp and gullible to anything offered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 revised-swimming deep

I awoke to the sound of the wind's whistle, a thick woolen blanket weighing me down and a sweet smell of what I recognized as honey. I was lying buckled on a small sofa in a cramped cabin, the man who occupied it had vanished, leaving me alone and feeling vulnerable in unfamiliar surroundings. But it felt warm and comforting.

As I sat up to view my new environment, the sharp, paralyzing pains that pierce my sides and head returned, bounding me to my position. Once again I was trapped and captured, but this time by my own body and its reluctance to move.

I could see the candle and flame to my left, lighting up the darkness. Beyond the candle was a window, the only one within the structure of the cabin. You could not see beyond the glass as it was so dark outside, all I could see was my own mangled and distorted reflection of my blood covered face. My eyes where the only thing I could define as my own, sky blue with tinges of lush green. My eyes where an image of life in contrast to myself. I know I didn't inherit my eye colour from my mother, hers were a deep green mixed with hazelnut, and my father's were a mahogany brown, far from my own.

A gust of wind brought rain and my attention back to the world, it blurred the darkness outside and morphed my hearing. Concentrating on the patter of the rain on both the window and roof above, I calmed down. I no longer felt threatened, no longer scared. I focused on myself, feeling every part of my body, feeling the changes that had occurred over the last few days. Into a state of meditation, I delved deeper within, to find the root of the pain and to let go of the suffering. Thoughts of what had happened intruded my mind, I acknowledged them, and let them go as there was nothing I could do to change them. My body rejuvenated, my mind alive and my fears gone, I allowed myself to awake from my state, to reconnect with my surrounding, however it did not.

I delved deeper, focusing on the causes of my pain. My ribs, crippled by a blow from a club, I focused harder on that blow, calculated with precision yet clumsy, naturally clumsy. The man who welded the weapon, bulky and confident, arrogant almost. The man to his side, the onlooker, the supervisor, dressed in white with distinctive red markings. I let go of my thoughts and returned to reality.

My pain had gone, the pain that kept me here.

I sat up at last, holding my head high, breathed in.

Breathed out.

The door to the cabin opened, and a man walked in. I payed no attention.

Breathed in.

His shadow loomed over me.

Breathe out. Breathe out. Breathe out I told myself however my lungs refused.

This man touched my neck and a cold set in. Fear.

My body was screaming for me to run however I could not. This was dangerous, this was unfamiliar, however something about this man before me was comforting. The tilt of his head, or the warm silence that radiated off him, it somehow felt familiar but in a foreign way.

I just stared at him, and I knew I was staring, but I didn't know what else I could do.

He knelt down next to me and ran his hand over my face. I was frozen solid, I wouldn't dare to move. He softly moved his fingers to my left eye, and pinched the wound above it closed. While holding it together, he recovered a small first aid kit from one of the many pockets on his person, cleaned and dressed the wound. I could feel the pain but I wouldn't flinch, I wouldn't move.

He moved down to my eye itself, swollen yet still open, but the vibrant blue was darkened but the deep purples and blacks that surround it and stretch down to my nose. Softly, he covered the area in a cold, soothing paste. I still didn't move, still not taking my eyes off him.

Why was I so uneasy? He's helping me?

His absent expression caused by the dark mask he wore chilled me to the bone. I have yet to see his face, to gaze upon my medic.

Then I remembered him.

The man who chased me from the plane, the man who left me for dead in the building, death himself. It dawned on me.

Where was the owner of the cabin?

On his back were two swords, like wings sitting in place ready to open up, but they were stained with blood.

I still wouldn't move. I was unsure of what was happening, was this man helping me or here to kill me?

A voice broke me away from my thoughts, a females, one of the American red head. It wasn't clear, clouded with electrical crackling, a mumble from a hand held radio positioned on this mans hip.

"Snake, Snake, this is Scarlet, we've got your tracker on the computer, coming to get you now with medical personal, over."

He reached down and clicked his radio three times, but never said a word.

He drew his attention back to me, moving his hands down to my neck. A slash, stretching from my ear to where an Adams apple would be, was covered by my collar. As soon as he saw it, all undivided attention was on it. He had a bandage pad on it quicker than I could realize what was happening, for a shallow wound, he certainly had concerns.

I could hear a helicopter above, and memories of how I escaped last time flooded my mind. My heart pounded under my chest, I should of ran when I had the chance.

 **Hey guys, this is my first real story (or attempt at writing one) so any comments are welcomed as I wish to improve, thanks for reading! Hopefully more to follow later.**


End file.
